The Secret Sex Lives of Niles and CC
by MadisonMagnetic
Summary: Bits and pieces from the secret sex lives of a butler and a socialite, in no particular order. I plan on adding much, much more when I find the time. Niles and CC deliciousness.
1. Coffee and Footplay

Coffee and Footplay

The three of them were seated at the kitchen table as Niles distributed steaming cups of coffee before them. With the exception of Nanny Fine, who remained in her silk pajamas, they were all dressed and flipping through the play reviews CC had brought earlier that morning.

"Anything else I can get you, Sir?" Niles inquired, his gaze falling onto CC.

Maxwell distractly scanned the table to take inventory. "I believe Ms. Babcock will need some cream for her coffee."

"I've already taken the liberty of adding it myself, Sir."

"Oh." Maxwell looked a little puzzled at his generousity. "That will be all, then. You may join us if you like."

With a smirk, Niles poured himself a coffee and seated himself in the empty chair before CC. CC brought her own cup to her lips to conceal her smile.

"You know Maxwell," She said in that sultry voice of hers. "This next play is bound to be a hit. We just need a little- inspiration."

"That's all good and well." He flipped through the papers, unamused. "But inspiration doesn't just pull a chair up next to you and take a seat."

Niles sputtered on his coffee.

"I beg your pardon, Niles?"

"Nothing, Sir, nothing. Choked a little is all."

CC took the oppurtunity of Maxwell's redirected attention to carefully slide her foot out of her heel and run it along Nile's leg. For a moment their eyes locked and a surge of passion ran over her. He relaxed a little in his chair, stretching his leg out for her to further explore it. With her toes, she worked his trousers up his ankle. His skin was warm and inviting.

Memories of the night before suddenly washed over her thoughts; dinner, the couch, the bed, the kitchen floor. She relished in these thoughts, unconsciously rolling her head back, her eyes closed, her lips parted in a coy smile.

"Ms. Babcock, what on earth are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh-" She jolted to regain her upright posture. "Just really enjoying this coffee."


	2. The Privacy Glass

An encounter insinuated from one of my favorite scenes: CC comes home a complete mess after dropping Niles off at the airport and admits "There's a crack in the privacy glass of the limo- it's looks to me like... someone's heel went through it?" and smirking, limps out of the room.

The Privacy Glass

"Alright," CC announced as she ducked into the limo and shut the door behind her. "I've convinced the driver that the main roads have been barricaded for the President's arrival."

"Oh, what a pity that I should have to go out of town on the same day the president is-"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "No, you dunce. I lied."

"What ever for?"

CC slid playfully from her seat into his lap, her lips upturned in a devious grin. "So we can take the detour."

"Oh. I like where this is going."

The limo started with a low rumble.

"But what about the privacy glass?"

"Darling, have you never ridden in Maxwell's limo?" She leant to plant a kiss on his neck. "It's tinted. Soundproof. Bulletproof."

With the motion of the vehicle, a few blonde locks fell onto his face, filling his nostrils with her flowery scent and allowing him to relax to his full length. "It's a good thing you turned out to be such a diligent stalker."

"I am not a stalker. Maxwell and I have taken this limo on many business trips."

"And you had reason to insure the windows were tinted?"

"Well, no." Her cheeks suddenly filled with color. "But I checked, you know, just incase."

Niles smirked. He enjoyed watching her struggle for words. With a raise of his brow, he pulled her into a heated kiss. She nearly melted beneath his touch. It was as if her body was molding to fit against his.

"How long until we reach the airport?" He asked breathily.

"Twenty minutes."

"Ah, the things I can do to you in twenty minutes."

"Mmm." She flicked her tongue into his inviting mouth. "You better make it worth leaving me for a week."

He shifted his weight ever so gently beneath her, pushing her down onto the seat and kneeling on the floorboard. "I assure you, Ms. Babcock. I'll have you screaming into next week."

CC relished in his words as she parted her legs for him. Very slowly, sensually, he began to kiss the insides of her thighs. His hands kneaded the creamy flesh as his mouth wandered. Here and there he nibbled, drawing a surprised yelp from her and causing her legs to jerk against him.

"Oh, how will I survive without my devoted servant?"

"Something tells me you'll get by." He replied coyly. With skilled hands he pushed the pencil skirt up her thighs and bunched it around her buttocks. The site before him rendered him hot and speechless.

"No panties- I hope you don't mind." She drawled silkily, running her fingers through his hair. "I thought it fit the occasion."

"You, my dear CC, are a work of art." He said at last in a strained voice. CC could only imagine what was going on in his trousers.

He lowered his mouth onto her and she arched into him, a tiny gasp of encouragement escaping her lips. She would have slid down the seat in ecstasy had his hands not slipped beneath her buttocks and held her firmly in place. With lapping motions of his tongue he began to devour her.

"Oh- Niles!"

Her body nearly writhed beneath him as he pressed on her clit with his thumb. She was moaning, quivering, so close to the edge. With a primitive grunt he unzipped his trousers and crawled over her. The heat radiating from her between her legs so very near to his erection was enough to make him come on the spot. But, determined, he bit his lip and thrust into her.

They came in unison, her only a few seconds before him. They thrashed around together and in the final wave of her orgasm, her legs jolted forward and the heel of her stiletto struck the privacy glass, producing a line of thin, spiderweb-like, cracks.

They both stared at the crack as they collapsed onto one another, their breaths slowing into soft pants. Niles gently patted her flushed cheeks. "I don't suppose Maxwell will be happy to learn this isn't bulletproof."


End file.
